Butterfly Piercings
by SleeplessCrayon
Summary: What happens when the akatsuki come to live in the real world with a goth girl her stuck up slut sister and her over protective bro? Not to mention her parents are know where in site!Will the akatsuki be able to ever get home? And whats wrong with the cat
1. Akatsuki In my room

_'thoughts'_

I'm choko kurasaki a thirteen year old japenese girl living in tokyo. I'm not normal in the least but atleast I have parents who don't mind that i'm........._diffrent_. Anyway I am in love with anime well the animes I like of my favorites is naruto. Funny thing is I like the "bad guy demon stealer group" The akatsuki.I don't know why but I do.

I went over to my vanitiy mirror and grabbed my brush and brushed my exstreamly dark brown-appearing black- hair into my face covering my eyes and most all my face."perfect" I murmered.I put the hair not covering my face in a long tight -painful to any but me- pony tail and smirked.

I took off my pj's that were black with red skulls and one red butterfly on my breast pocket when it happen. I herd a bang and then some mumers and grunts.'_what the'_.I stood frozen for a mintue or two before-.

"where the hell are we man?Fuck I want to go back my sake's there!" Hidan yelled.

"uhhhhhhh" I um uhhed dumbly.

Their eyes either got wide,Qustioning, shook their head (konan only),or didn't seem to care.

Thats when I relised I was only in my red bra with black butterflys and matching panties.

The fact I have D breast doesn't help.

I blushed and walked into my walk in closet and shut the door.

When I came out I had on a fitted black shirt that said in bold red letters _RED DAWN _and red skinny jeans with big black boots.

"Hi members of the akatsuki what is your biusness here in my house more spifically my room?" I asked.

"we were hoping you would know." pein said.

"sorry I don't but you can stay in this hoouse untill you find out how to return" I said grabbing my plushie bunny and sit on my bed.

"thank you" konan said "and sorry about barging in your room when you were.........not fully clothed".

I blushed "I-it's okay" i said softly.

My sister misa walked in just the and said "Why are there nine guys in your room choko?*gasp*Omg you've turned into a whore!I'm soooooo telling everyone." my sister said with her annoying little high pitched voice.

_no your the whore_ is what I wished I said but instead i said this-

"there just staying in the geust rooms untill they can get back home and also theres nine guys and one girl." i said dumbly.

"whatever _whore _who are these people anyway?" she said all stuck up.

"can I kill her pein?She seams bitchy I don't like her!She's a god damn fucker!"hidan said.

_'please do kill her'_

"umm...who is she?" pein said looking at me.

"my sister" I replied.

" would be rude because we are staying at her house." pein simply stated.

_'damn'_

"Little sis?nine ?" my brother said.

"their staying in the geust rooms for awhile untill they can get back home" i said quickly.

"one problem ten people four rooms....." my brother stated.

"OMG the white hair dude has a-a-a-a SWORD" my sister screamed.

"sieth (hope i spelled it right) its a sieth not a sword " i said simply.

"about the rooms..." my brother said.

"umm well two people to each room and um konan can stay in here and umm..." i said.

"someone can stay in my room i geuss" my brother said and sighed.

"WHO ARE THESE FUCKED UP FREAKS!!!!!!!!!" my sister yelled.

"Guy with the piercings is pein,The girl is konan,The white hair guy hidan,The weird eye stiches guy kakuzu,The long hair guy itachi,The blue guy kisame,The red head sasori, Blondie deidara,The mask good boy is tobi, and last but not least the plant like guy is...not here....and hes zetsu" I said in one big breath.

"umm wheres zetsu?" I asked.

alot of "i donno's" were herd.

_'great'_

* * *

**Okay well this is the first stroy I actully like of mine so i'm gonna keep writing because I like it but I would like some reviews pweas!**

**also I have a poll**

**What akatsuki member should choko like/love/date?**

**Pein**

**Zetzu**

**tobi**

**or hidan?**


	2. Zetzu,The hissing cat and soggy cereal

**Okay well guess what people i learned how to spell scythe!On with the story!**

"Zetzu here zetzu!" I said.

_'I can't believe I'm looking for a people eating plant guy!This is so messed up!All I wanted was a normal summer and-wait weres kiruno?She's always in the kitchen at this time!Damn now I have to find a plant man AND a cat Grrrrr...'_

"Slut-chan I mean Choko-chan where's hime-hime?I can't seem to find her." My slutster I mean sister asked me.

"I don't know where your dog is have you seen-" I was interrupted by a loud hissing meow!

I ran into the living room to see zetzu eating my sisters dog and my cat...laughing?!

My sister ran in a second later and screamed.

"That THING IS EATING MY HIME-CHAN CHOKO STOP IT" She screamed.

I just stood there '_I've never liked her dog but I'm not one for animal abuse..but i mean its more a rat anyway.'_

That's when my brother and everyone else ran in.

'_great'_

My brother grabbed an umbrella (randomXD) and began hitting zetzu with it and zetzu spit the dog out and was about to hit my brother when I screamed.

"NO EATING PEOPLE OR ANIMALS ZETZU OR ELSE!" I ran over to zetsu and picked up my Venus fly trap and a pair of scissors.

"Follow my rules or the plant gets it!" I yelled at zetzu.

I think he understood because he backed away from my brother and sat down calmly.

"Tobi likes choko she's funny"Tobi said walking over and then hugging me.

I pushed tobi away."**Don't hug me!**" I said demonically.

Everyone but my sibs looked scared until my brother said "She hates hugs every science some boy hugged her just to feel her breasts".

"oh" the akatsuki replied.

"we need some ground first off no killing no using chakra or jutsus or any ninja stuff. Third no destroying things or ploting agenst people or blowing things absultely NO KEKKI GENKAI'S" I said nodding my head.

"How the hell do you know all about us you mother fucker!"Hidan yelled at me.

I just smirked _'oh this ought ta be fun'_

"Let me explain it on your level of dumbness ...... .....Or.T.v...Do you get it?"I asked him smirking even more.

"Characters on a T.V. show called what?" asked itachi.

"Come here lean in all close" I whispered looking around pretending to make sure no one else was around.

"The shows called."

"yeah" they all said.

"Na-Ru-To" I smiled and started laughing that weird fu-fu-fu laugh.

"WHAT" pein screamed making me look at him and lift an eyebrow.

"Whats got your red cloud panties in a bunch?" I asked him.

"WHY THE HELL IS IT NAMED AFTER THAT KID HUH? WHY IS EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM?" he yelled but by the time he finished me and tobi were gone.

I went to get some Reese's puffs in the kitchen and Tobi followed me.I glared at him before I bent down to get a big bowl.I never eat all the cereal but I just like the big bowls better!There more fun .

I poured in the cereal and then the milk then I walked over and grabbed a spoon out of the Dewar.

I waled up to my room with Tobi on my tail.I kept turning corners trying to lose him but he just kept following everywhere I went until I finally got to my room and went inside.

I sat down on my king-sized bed and tobi sat beside me.

I glared at him "what do you want?" I asked him.

"Tobi thinks your interesting." said mandara.

I will no longer call him Tobi well at least in my thoughts because why should I? I mean I know who he really is so why think of him as Tobi?

"cut the crap mandara! I told you that you were a character on a show didn't 's a show I love and I know alot about!So I know that your Uchi-" I was saying until mandara covered my mouth.

He looked around to see if someone else was there and then walk to shut and lock the door.I gulped.

_'What am I so afraid of? It's not like he'll do anything..right?'_

"So 'he sighed' you know who I am." He said now turning to look at me.

"y-yeah" I said.

_'wtf I'm stuttering now! I'm not hinata! grrrrrrrr...... what the hell is he doing to me!'_

"So" he took his mask off "will you keep quiet or will I have to make you?" he asked me.

"I-i-I've already been keeping quiet!I never said anything s-so you don't need to say anything!"I said quickly.

"oh don't get so...nervous I won't _harm _you, Unless you want me to of course." he smirked.

I fell off the bed. "W-what do you mean i-i-if I want you to." I said.

His smirk widened as he got on the floor and put a hand on the floor beside each side of me,my chest to be more exact.

"W-w-w-w-what are you doing?" I asked blushing completely red now.

He leaned in closer so close I could taste his breath.I closed my eyes and that's when it happened. That's when he said it.

"I'm being a good boy."

He got up and smiled putting on his mask.

"So are you gonna eat that cereal or let it get soggy and un-eatable?" he asked. (yes I put eatable there on purpose)

I got up."Yes jerk-kun I am going to eat my cereal." I said grabbing my bowl.

"Kun? oh I didn't know you cared cho-_chan_" he smirked.

I kicked him but he didn't seem to be affected.

"jerk" I breathed.

**Okay so yea I put some fluffy in this chappie.**

**And mabe choko feels for the uchiha?**

**Or does she think hes a jerk-o?**

**And What wrong with her cat I mean what kind of cat hisses and laughs?**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own akatsuki!

Chapter 3 Split personalities,My brother, And Konan

"I'm hungry damn it!" Yelled hidan.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" I replied.

ever since they showed up 7 hours ago I've been tiring my hardest to avoid them mostly tobi or should I say mandara because he IS mandara....I think.

You see my problem is when me and tobi/mandara are alone it's like he's a different person!It's like when were alone he's evilish and mysterous like I always thought mandara would be like but when others around he's dumb and annoying like tobi!

I have come up with the best answer: Split Personallitiys!

"Okay I just lost my mind" I said quietly to my self but of course tobi herd.

"Really cho-chan! I'll help you look for it!" Tobi said grabbing a detective hat and a magnafiying glass out of no where.

"Give me a break tobi! God your annoying!" I said sighing.

"I WANT FOOD YOU FUCKER SO GIVE ME SOME!" hidan yelled.

"Fine hidan here" I said trowing him some uncooked noodles.

"that's what we eat in this world." I said smirking.

"What YOU want ME to eat THIS!!!!!!!" Hidan yelled in my ear.

"YES" I yelled in his ear.

"God leave me alone." I said walking up the stairs.

I walked to my brothers room and opened the door and-

"OH MY FUCK" I yelled.

"S-s-sister uhhh" my brother said.

Now let me explain the positon they were in.

My brother's head was in between konan's legs and she was laying on her back and grabbing his head.

I shut the door and walked into my room and shut my room door.

"I'm traumatized I can NOT believe I just saw my brothers head between konan's legs!" I said shaking my head.

I turned around to see mandara sitting on my bed smirking.

"Uhhh h-hi w-what are you doing in my bed?" I asked awkwardly.

"what do you want me to be doing in your bed?" he asked smirking even more.

"I-I-I-I gotta go b-bye" I said about to leave until mandara got up and grabbed me bye my waste.

"I don't think so _cho-hime_" He said.

I could practically feel him smirking now.

"I-I-I-I LET ME GO" I yelled trying to get free.

"calm down sweet heart" mandara said kissing my neck.

"W-w-wait stooooooooppppppppp" I said and moan the last part as he put his hand down my pants and started rubbing my clit in circles.

"oooohhhhhh" I moaned out.

**So whats gonna happen next?Who knows........****Anyway My B-days saterday so for my B-day give me the present of reviews!**


	4. Frying Pans and Butterflies

Frying Pan's and butterfly's!

"Unghh..."I looked around where am I?

I sat up in the bed feeling the crisp white sheets.

I could smell bleach and the lights where way too bright that could only mean...

"The hospital.." I whispered confused.

"How'd I get here the last thing I remember is.....I blushed thinking about it and then my face got even reder but with anger instead.

"Ma-Dar-A!" I seethed.

"Aw you were thinking about me." I looked over to see tobi but I could tell he was smirking even with the mask on.

"What the hell happened to me!" I yelled."Urgh" I said(or you know urghed out..) my head was killing me and I reached up to grab my for head and that's when I felt it the bandages around my head.

"Your brothers alot like you...he doesn't knock just opens the door and you got a concussion when it hit you." he said chuckling a bit.

"Shut it Ero-Tobi" I said sticking my tounge out at him.

"Aww another nick name just for me." He said.

"Grrrr..."

"Hey door target how you feeling?" asked my brother apologetically.

I was gonna anser when deidara sasori and zetzu walked in.

"If you die can I blow up your body?" asked deidara.

"No I'll turn her into a puppet because art is eternal!" Yelled sasori.

"No art is _fleeting_!" Screamed deidara.

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting"

Eternal"

"Fleeting"

Eternal"

"Fl-"

"FRYING PAN" I Yelled hitting them both with a frying pan.

"Art is expression and those faces of yours show fleeting and eternal pain" said zetsu laughing.

"OMG" everyone screamed jaw dropping to the ground staring at zetsu.

"What?" he asked as if him laughing was nothing.

"You laughed" Said a shocked pain.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" I yelled. they all stared at me now.

"Where the hell did the rest of you come from?" I asked.

"the hall way" said a Bord looking itachi.

"Oh well GET OUT!" I yelled.

"Fuck you then bitch!" yelled hidan leaving.

"Mean cho-chan!" yelled tobi.

"grrr" I growled and everyone left.

"God I'm glad we have a hospital wing in the house or else this would have ruined everything!" I said sighing.

I looked at my phone and saw the date "Omg I've been out for a week! NOOOOOOOOOOO! I HATE YOU TOBI!" I yelled getting up.

I got dressed in a a soft yellow sun dress (Image it looks however you want) and walk to the garden.

I was walking in and grabbed the water thing (You know the thing you use to water plants and its like a tea pot but different please tell me what its called!).

I began pouring the water on the soft pink petals of the lillies and the moved on to the sun flowers.

I smiled when I saw the 3 little lavender and black butterfly's fluttering around the flowers.

"So beautiful" I said softly smiling.

I herd the click of a camera and the turned around.

"Yes you are" said madara smiling with a camera in his hands.

I laughed softly and he lifted his eyebrow.

"What?" He said looking at me.

"The butterfly's like you" I smiled at him "So I guess.." I looked out the window and up at the sky. "You can't be that bad of a guy." I said looking at him again.

"I'm not well I am but .. uhhh.." He said looking flustered.

"You know you look cute when your all flustered like that" I said smiling and kissing his cheek.

"Bye" I said running away realizing what I just did.

**yeah chapter chapter end! Okay so I've been having writers block on this story but I finally figured out what to write so get ready for the next chapter because it's gonna have a twist!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Why I HATE snakes

Chapter 5 Why I hate Snakes!

I just got back to my room after saying the most embarrassing thing in my life.

That was so cheesy I mean gosh...I looked down a noticed I still had the watering can in my hands.

_'okay so I'm not just crazy I'm crazy AND I carry a watering can around with me'_

I sighed this day can not get any better.

My phone started to ring.

_'oh great I jinxed myself didn't I'_

I picked up my cell phone and answered it "Hello"

"Hello choko I have your parents here with me but I'm afraid if you don't give me the uchihas they won't be for long" Orochimaru said.

I grimaced and then I thought about it for a minute "Okay you can have itachi I don't care." I said smirking.

"Oh no dearie I want itachi and Madara" He said.

"What no way no deal!" I yelled.

"So you love him huh? Fufufu thats so cute." He said laughing.

"WHAT! I DON"T as in do not LOVE HIM." I screamed at him through the phone.

"just keep telling that to yourself sweetie" He said laughing.

"S-Shut up!"

"I want the uchiha's in 5 hours or your parents are dead!" He hissed.

"I get it I get it you have to play the bad guy but that aside I have one little question." I said .

"what?"

"How the hell do you know how to use a cell phone!" I screamed.

"Your moms a great teacher" He said laughing "In ALOT of _fun_ subjects." He laughed more and hung up.

"hey choko-" tobi began but was cut of when he saw me in cradle positon on the floor rocking back in forth saying "Snake man.......mom......role play......teacher....student.....IT BURNS!".

"A-are you okay?" He asked me.

"No! My mom and orochimaru had some freaky role play!" I screamed "Oh and orochimaru has my parents held captive and will only return them if I give him you and itachi," I said as if it was nothing.

"Why the hell are you calm when you say that!" he yelled.

"Because! Compared to the image of my mother and orchimaru role playing *shivers* thats nothing!" I yelled back.

"Oh well its just to lives and who would a mom how is a snake fucker anyway" he said going to the door.

"Right just to live-HEY wait your not gonna let them die are you?!" I yelled at him.

"yes i am" he said locking the door and taking off the mask.

"Oh no you arn't and UNLOCK MY DOOR!" I yelled.

"No I won't risk it your family doesn't knock." He said smirking.

"Sh-shut up" I said remembering what happened last time we were in my room alone.

He just smirked more and grabbed me by my waste.

"hey what are you doi-" I gasped as he began sucking on my ear lobe.

"P-per-Pervert." I whispered gasping again when he began nipping at my neck.

He stopped when someone started knocking on the door.

"Damn it" I cursed.

"So you did want it." He said smirking.

"sh-shut up" I said as he put his mask on.

I walked over and unlocked the door "What"

"What the hell are we gonna do about the snakeman!" my sister yelled at me.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"Well I picked up the other phone and but it on speaker so we all know." she said.

"WHAT!" Yelled tobi/madara.

he ran down stairs.

"Whats got him all worked up?" She asked.

"nothing" Is said sighing.

"Nice hickey" She said smirking.

"Wait what!" I screamed looking in the mirror.

_'mabe I SHOULD hand him over'_

I groaned "Great"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 5 complete yeah so she's giving in to madara and orochimaru likes teacher student role play.......weird but weird!**

**Wonder what me fucked up mind will imagine next.**

**Also I wanna write another story but I don't know what characters or anything so I'll take any requests but there one thing I only right couples that I don't hate and there a list of hated couples on my profile so look there if you don't know wich ones i hate. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's dark and smells like a snakes cage that hasn't been cleaned.I look around trying to find him but he of course is no where to be found.

"There you are my little butterfly" he said I could now tell he was behind me.

"I brought them just like you asked it was hard but I manged" I said holding up Itachi and madara so orochimaru could see them.

"gooood" he said smiling.

4 hours earlier

"So how are we gonna save mom and dad?" My sister asked.

We were all sitting in the kitchen trying to think of a plan and so far...we got nothing.

"We could always give him Life" He said glaring at madara.

You see after everyone listen to the phone call they knew he was madara and also about me liking him but I DO NOT LOVE HIM!Point is now my brother is trying to kill him but because he's a very powerful criminal and my brother is captain of the debate team (no offence I actually like the debate team and so wish my school had on T_T) my brother never wins.

"Why don't we just let them die they deserve it if the gave birth to such a pathetic loser like you!" madara yelled at my brother.

"Shut up mask face!" my bro yelled.

"Nice come back dumbass" madara yelled

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at both of them.

"Okay now how are we going to SAVE them" I asked looking around.

"I think we should henge two people to look like them give them to orochimaru and when you get your parents they Will return to normal and fight until they can escape" Pein said smiling to himself thinking he made a great plan.

"But orochimaru may be ugly but he's not stupid he would see through the henge and then most likely kill my parents!" I said.

"Well then maybe we could all go with you while you pretend to give him itachi and madara while there "pasted out" and as soon as you get your parents and get to safety we could come out and fight him!" Said konen happily.

"PERFECT" I yelled jumping to hug her.

"Now show me my parents" I demanded.

"okay" he clapped his hand and a light show and under it my mother and father tied up.

"Okay that is so unroriginal!" I said shaking my head at him.

"What! thats all I could do I mean I'm on a tight budget! You know its hard to find jobs in my line of work and the economy is just terrible." he said.

"Yeah I know what you mean so many people are getting layed off now a days and- Hey wait a minute i'm not her to talk about this crap just give me my parent's back!" I yelled at him.

"Fine" he said grabbing itachi and madara from me.

He threw my parents at me and I somehow caught them while falling down and then poof they disappeared.

"Shadow clones?" I Yelled.

"ATTACK" I screamed waiting for the uchiha's to wake up and the rest of the akatsuki to jump out and fight.

Nothing happened thought so I shouted again "ATTACK" all i heard was orochimarus evil laughter and then everything went dark.

"NOOOOOOOOO" I screamed sitting up.

"Whats wrong cho-chan?" madara asked.

I looked around and I saw we were in our bed in the akatsuki lair.

"Just a weird dream that turned bad." I said sighing.

I can't believe that dream I mean i'm not 13 and the akatsuki is not in a tv show named after that demon kid. thats just crazy and plus my family was killed when I was five by a gang war in our village.

"Sweetie just go to sleep it will be okay" he said calming me down.

" okay" I said drifting off to sleep again.

****

Okay I was having some writers block but then thought of this.

also this is NOT the last chapter!


	7. Last chapterNext story!

Okay this story is over and I know your all like but it was so short but really it was just like a preveiw for the next one witch is **The Uchiha's Of The Akatsuki! **so please read it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
